Cheshire
Name: Cheshire Caterling Age: 35 (physically anyway) Height: 6' Species: Cat Type: Fae-Touched 5th Generation Anthro Sexuality: Bisexual Shoesize: 11 Personality: Cheshire is a very complex and strange individual. He is very friendly and wise on many levels, often giving advice to friends. He is somewhat secretive and lives alone, yet loves to have people over all the time. He tends to over-analyze things and cause headaches with his deep philosophical or socio-political views and theories, especially when hes high. All in all hes a figure looked up to by most of his peers but theres always been something a little "off" about him that makes you wonder what else is going through that big head of his. In truth he uses his unique Fae influenced powers to travel through the alternate dimensions and mend tears in space in time. He's part of a long lineage of "Planescape Mages" who have worked long and hard to maintain a balance in the cosmos and to ensure that the boundaries that separate the realities remain intact. He currently works as a professor of astral physics at Wakupogue University and is one of the most difficult and oft times confusing courses you will ever take. One morning in 1998 his big purple house just seemed to appear in a vacant lot complete with landscaping, fence and utilities. Yet as if the very power of obliviousness was working in his favor, no one really seemed to take notice. Hes a good neighbor, usually out gardening or working at his job as a professor. He's a frequent customer at the Writers Block (where he met Cali and Isa) as well a devoted GRRP fan. He also throws his own tickle gatherings monthly in his home, known as "WTS Parties" (Wakupogue Tickle Society). Few outside of his circle of friends are witness to his strange talents. The house itself seems to defy the laws of physics, the interior being an endless labrynth of hallways and doors leading to various strange rooms and chambers. (Unless your with CC himself in which case its easily navigated.) Its also hinted that he has something of a history with Doctor Insaniac... Fetishes: Cheshire is about 80% tickler and 20% ticklee as long as he's with the right people that he's comfortable with. At his core though he's always been more of a foot fetishist with a particular fondness for larger feet. Development: Obviously this is my persona OC and he's gone through the most revisions of any character I've done so far, going way back to when the series idea was originally called "Cheshires Manor". I had always had a fixation on Alice in Wonderland as a child and the Cheshire Cat was always my favorite character, so I decided to base my persona off of him after changing my name from DoctorInsaniac. The name "Caterling" is a reference to the inspiration for the character in the original Lewis Caroll story, an eponymous forest warden of Cheshire, England named Caterling. In the reign of Richard III, it's said this Cheshire Caterling stamped out poaching, was responsible for over 100 poachers being hanged, and was present "grinning from ear to ear" at each of these executions. To grin like a Cheshire Caterling became proverbial and was later shortened to grin like a Cheshire Cat. CC.jpg|Very first version of my persona OC CheshireFurry.jpg|Early development sketch CheshireGuy.jpg|Early development sketch CheshireGuy2.jpg|Early development sketch CheshireHeads.jpg|Early development sketch CheshireHeads2.jpg|Early development sketch CheshireCat2.jpg|Second version of my persona OC CheshireV2.jpg|Third version of my persona OC CheshireV3.jpg|Unused version of my 4th revision NewCheshire.jpg|Fourth version of my persona OC Trivia: *Cheshire has had the most revisions design wise than any other character. *Despite being a persona character, he's considered a "third tier" background character. *He could function as a "deus ex machina" type plot device if needed, ergo why he's third tier. *Cheshire was born from a time when I was a major drug user, apparent by the early versions.